What You Got To Offer, Now?
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Everyone was prepared for an explosion, but nobody thought it would be like this.


**Title:** What You Got To Offer, Now?  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
 **Setting:** Twilight Town  
 **Pairing:** Seifer/Hayner  
 **Characters:** Seifer, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Rai, Fuu  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 576  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts!  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, High School Ages  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Everyone was prepared for an explosion, but nobody thought it would be like this.

 **AN:** Another Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompt! This week's prompt was **change** , and I couldn't keep myself from this. xD I almost thought I wouldn't get anything done, but here we are! Todd and I have started a project for Kingdom Hearts, and I started playing II recently, so these two were, of course, up for the count. I haven't written for them in so long, but it's so easy to slip back into them. Anyway, here we go!

 **What You Got To Offer, Now?** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Graduation had changed a lot of kids in Twilight Town, that much was obvious. Olette had risen to the top of their class, and was delivering a valedictorian speech that had Pence in tears and wiping at his face. Rai fluttered about like his usual dumb self, half-entranced with the roll of Fuu's eyes and partially reminded that his seat was on the other side of the gym and he should be in it from the glare of the principal. The other kids in their class were rowdy as ever, sitting strained in their seats, but there was some kind of pensive silence when there was hardly a peep out of both Hayner and Seifer.

The two boys had had it out for each other since before anyone could remember, and with their strategic placing with a single student between them, everyone was waiting for something explosive.

For as long as he could remember, Seifer Almasy had wanted to beat that smug look off of Hayner Dincht's face. There was something about how his amber eyes sparkled when he had an idea that he would no doubt abandon in minutes, something about the way he smirked and crossed his arms when he got in a good quip, that tipped him off. Seifer was typically known as kind of a rough-and-tumble kind of guy, but when it came to Hayner, nine times out of ten things would get physical. Even now, the poor girl trapped between the glaring boys felt small and invisible, like the only thing that mattered was the spark between them.

And boy, what a spark it was.

Their intense stare-off wasn't shaken by the applause for Olette's speech, the way Hayner's leg bounced with a jittery excitement was not so much for his friend's accomplishment. Instead, it was clear what he was focusing on, even as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. Seifer's eyes flitted down to the motion, before returning their blue gaze to the practically sparkling almost yellow stare he was being given. Something was floating under the surface, something gnarled and ready to snap, leaving everyone in the surrounding seats a bundle of nerves.

Who would throw the first punch? Which one would start the scuffle, the _last_ scuffle, of their school lives?

And, yet, it never came.

Seifer went up to get his diploma, and things went along fairly smoothly. Hayner got his, even threw up a fist in victory, but that was the only show of aggression to be found. Eventually, every student had their diploma in hand, and the caps began to fly with astounding applause from the bleachers around them.

Then, it happened.

Everyone had been expecting the two blonds to throw down at some point during the day, but it seemed that wasn't on the menu. Instead, when Seifer caught Hayner's arm, amid a flurry of movement around them, he yanked the other close and their lips met. A howl came from somewhere behind them, likely Rai finally expressing some kind of excitement to not being confined to a chair, and the couple only moved closer.

Seifer had grown to a decent height, something befitting his broad shoulders, and Hayner had remained the string bean he'd always been, if only with a few more inches under his belt. Still, it seemed almost rehearsed, like they'd done it a thousand times and had learned to cope with their differences.

Times had certainly changed.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Oh wow, I almost didn't think I'd get something done for this this week. xD I'm so glad that I managed to pull something out. ^^ And back to Kingdom Hearts, it seems.


End file.
